eastenders_freakfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Beale
Summary You have to admire any woman who’s been married to Ian ‘Captain’ Beale (and there’s been a few). Not only did she work around the clock for Walford’s leading entrepreneur, but she’s also became step-mum to his three kids (best we forget the fourth who tried to kill her). After being treated like a door mat for years, she left him, and took his one true love with her - Kathys Cafe. Jane was a great friend who could be depended upon to run to the Minute Mart for that second bottle of wine as the evening was warming up. She was a good laugh, and a great shoulder to cry on. She loved Ian’s kids - although she would have liked to have one of her own. It seemed her life was dedicated to helping others and dreamt that one day a knight in shining armour would whisk her away… just for a night off. Jane's Life On The Square Jane arrives in Walford, working on a candy floss stand at the funfair in Albert Square. She and Ian Beale argue but she helps out when the funfair collapses, moving to the Square and becoming good friends with Ian. She reveals that her husband of twelve years, David (Dan Milne), is suffering from Huntington's Disease. David dies, and Jane and Ian start a relationship. She moves in with him and his three children, Lucy, Peter and Bobby. Jane and Grant Mitchell (Ross Kemp) agree to handle Ian and Grant's brother Phil (Steve McFadden) when a feud erupts between them, leading to Jane and Grant kissing. Grant pesters her about her feelings but she denies being in love with him. Following an argument with Ian, she goes to Grant and they have a one-night stand, though Jane ends their affair and Grant leaves Walford. Ian discovers the affair when Phil tells him. He proposes to Jane but plans to humiliate her at the wedding. Jane discovers Ian plans on the wedding day. She disappears, and Ian later finds her in the rain in her wedding dress. They fight but then realise they love each other and want to be together. They marry in secret, witnessed only by Heather Trott (Cheryl Fergison) and her friend. Ian's stepson Steven returns to Walford and takes Ian hostage, locking him up in a flat. The family eventually learn of Ian's whereabouts and try to rescue him. Steven holds a gun, and in the ensuing scuffle, Jane is shot. She is rushed to hospital, where she is told that she needs an operation to stop the internal bleeding and she and Ian decide to try for a baby when she recovers. However, the surgeon has to perform an emergency hysterectomy, leaving Ian and Jane devastated. Depressed by her inability to have children, she is unable to hold Tanya Branning's (Jo Joyner) newborn son Oscar, but she accepts Tanya's proposal to be his godmother. Jane starts going to a stand-up comedy, telling Ian she is attending gym classes. He discovers it is a lie and Tamwar Masood (Himesh Patel) takes him to the club where she is on stage. He is amused at first but is hurt by her jokes about him and their sex life. He gives her an ultimatum – give up her hobby or their marriage. However, after she is accepted by a talent scout, Jane is shocked to find Ian has become her agent. Ian's enthusiastic interfering take the fun out of comedy, and Jane gives up the pursuit. After Ian invests in Masala Masood, the curry business run by Masood Ahmed (Nitin Ganatra) and his wife Zainab Masood (Nina Wadia), the Masoods and Beales go into business together. Jane has a flirtatious relationship with Masood. Jane decides she wants children of her own. After Ian says he does not want any more children, Masood comforts Jane and they kiss. She returns home, and Ian agrees to an adoption, but Jane can see it is only for her sake, and leaves in a Walford. Ian finds Jane, and she refuses to come home. However she turns up when Bobby temporarily goes missing, and eventually she moves back in with Ian and the family. Jane's brother Christian Clarke (John Partridge) tells her he has fallen in love with Masood's son Syed (Marc Elliott) who is engaged to be married. Jane is angry that Christian would jepordise the family business. Zainab, finds out about the affair from Syed but urges him to marry anyway. This upsets Jane and a feud between the two women commences. In anger, Zainab plays Jane an audio recording of Ian having sex with Janine Butcher (Charlie Brooks). Ian explains that he was set up and blackmailed into signing a loan over to Archie Mitchell (Larry Lamb) and Janine. He also admits he stole Archie's laptop on Christmas Day, the day he was murdered, to retrieve the recording. Ian is subsequently arrested, with Janine implicating Ian in Archie's death to the police, however the charges are eventually dropped. Lucy reveals to Jane that she is pregnant. Jane tells Lucy she should consider having an abortion and Ian would never have to know. Lucy then proposes to Jane that she and Ian can adopt the baby. Jane gives it some thought and accepts Lucy's proposal. Lucy and Jane tell Ian that Lucy is pregnant, and he reacts badly, attempting to book an abortion. When Jane and Lucy tell Ian their plan, he initially says they are mad, but then Ian reluctantly agrees. Lucy soon feels she cannot go through with the plan and tells Ian she wants an abortion. After the abortion, Ian tells Jane that Lucy had a miscarriage. Jane is upset but looks after Lucy and tells Ian she was not meant to have a baby. Peter soon finds out that Lucy had an abortion, not a miscarriage. Fearing that Jane will discover the truth from the Square's gossips, Ian arranges for Jane to visit her mother Linda (Lynda Baron) in Florida. Jane is highly suspicious that something is going on but Lucy manages to convince Jane to go. That night, Masood reminds her of their kiss and asks to come to Florida with her as he has had a falling out with Zainab. The next day Masood reveals he has bought a ticket to Florida, but Jane goes alone as Masood's son Syed has attempted suicide. Jane returns to Walford after a three week holiday, but is still unaware of Ian and Lucy's deception. When Lucy and Peter get their exam results, the family are told there are inconsistencies and the exam papers will have to be investigated. Lucy denies cheating, but later confesses to Jane that she did. Annoyed that Lucy lied to her, Jane speaks to Lucy's classmate Zsa Zsa Carter (Emer Kenny), who makes a joke about Lucy cheating. Jane says she is not upset that Lucy cheated but that she lied. Zsa Zsa misunderstands and reveals Lucy's abortion to Jane. The next day, Lucy promises Jane that she is not hiding anything else from her. Jane then finds out Ian knew Lucy was planning on cheating, but thought she changed her mind, and during an argument, Jane realises that Ian knows Lucy had an abortion. Peter later confirms this to be true, and Jane decides to pack her bags. However, she changes her mind saying when she leaves, it will be with what she is owed. She opens another bank account and plans to secretly transfer funds before leaving. Jane tells Ian he no longer wants to adopt a child, but Ian then makes plans to have Jane adopt Bobby, which she agrees to. She tells her friend Denise Johnson (Diane Parish) of her plan, saying that once she has adopted Bobby, she can fight for access to him. A letter from the bank arrives for Jane to Denise's address, and Jane tells Denise to keep it as the bank were not supposed to send anything. Ian tells Jane she can now adopt Bobby, leaving her in two minds. However, she tells Christian about the abortion and he tells her to leave him, offering his help. Later, Denise's sister Kim Fox (Tameka Empson) brings the letter to Ian. Ian asks Jane about it and she says she has been putting money aside for a holiday, and is then forced to book one. Ian is suspicious and goes out of his way to do nice things for Jane, and she fears she will no longer be able to take money from his accounts as he will be checking every penny. Jane then discovers that Ian is planning to buy the local Indian restaurant, the Argee Bhajee without consulting her. Angry at this, Jane admits to a number of her friends that she does not love Ian anymore, not knowing that he has overheard everything. The next day Ian attempts to woo Jane by cooking her a meal and offering to rename the Argee Bhajee after her. He admits that he overheard what she said at Zainab's house. However, Jane reveals that she knows about Lucy's abortion and is sick of his lies. She meets with Masood and the pair console each other about their respective partners. They meet again and go to a hotel with the intention of sex. However, they both change their minds and decide to remain friends. When Jane returns home she admits the encounter to Ian, but the pair reconcile. Zainab invites Ian and Jane to lunch. While sharing the meal, Ian makes Masood and Jane squirm but stops short of revealing their encounter to Zainab. Wanting to surprise Jane with a bold gesture, Ian bakes her a cake and asks her to renew her wedding vows with him, which she accepts. However, days later, Ian confesses to sleeping with Glenda Mitchell (Glynis Barber) and Jane is distant with him, although he believes they can work through it. However, whilst waiting in the registry office for Phil Mitchell's wedding to Shirley Carter (Linda Henry), Jane confesses that she no longer loves him and the pair end their relationship, although they continue to live together. Ian, however, is determined to win Jane back and she is horrified when Greg Jessop (Stefan Booth) makes Ian his best man for his wedding to Tanya. During Tanya's hen night, Jane and Tanya get very drunk and Tanya accuses Jane of being jealous, to which Jane replies that she no longer wants to be Tanya's maid of honour. Returning home, Jane finds Greg bringing a drunk Ian home and after talking she goes to kiss Greg, who pushes her away. Filled with guilt, Jane admits the truth to Tanya on her wedding day and the two friends reconcile. Jane and Ian's marriage deteriorates when Jane meets a man named Martin (Alasdair Harvey) who she meets at a pub quiz. They have a brief affair, but she ends it when she says she loves Ian. Ian discovers this and he tries to make Jane jealous by hiring an escort named Jeanette (Georgia Reece). Jane discovers she is an escort and mocks Ian. Ian calls Jane a prostitute disguised as a wife, so Jane says she wants everything from Ian in their divorce. Ian and Jane start playing tricks on each other. After a night out with Tanya, Jane tells Masood that she is in love with him and wants him to leave Zainab. He rejects her when he says that although he loves her too, he does not want a divorce. Ian and Jane go to court and Jane wins the café in the divorce. Afterwards, Ian and Jane argue, which upsets Bobby. Jane realises that for Bobby's sake, she must leave Walford so there are no more arguments. She promises to see Bobby regularly, and leaves after removing her wedding ring. Ian and Jane's divorce is later finalised. Jane returns six months later after Bobby sneaks out to visit her. She is shocked to discover Ian is engaged to Mandy Salter (Nicola Stapleton) and that Masood and Zainab have split. Masood later tells Jane that he cannot just be friends with Jane and they kiss. The pair then begin a relationship. Masood and Jane go to dinner at Ian and Mandy's house. At the dinner, Ian asks how Masood and Jane's relatioship can develop if Jane is not a muslim. A drunken Jane replies that she will convert, to the amazement of Masood. When they get home, neither Jane or Masood notice that that a letter has been delivered. Relationships David Collins Jane was devoted to David through 12 years of marriage. He died after suffering from Huntington's Disase. Grant Mitchell Jane found it tough to end her passionate fling with Grant. Masood Ahmed Jane's always felt close to Masood. They've shared a kiss but know they can't have more because they're both married. Ian Beale Their first attempt to wed descended into a mud-fight, but they've since settled their differences. Key Dates (31 Dec 2004) The death of her husband David, who suffered from Huntington's Disease. (20 Apr 2006) First kiss with Grant and starting an affair with him. (21 Aug 2006) Discovering Ian's deceit with Dawn. (09 Oct 2006) Agreeing to marry Ian. (01 Dec 2006) Ending up in a mud wrestling match with Ian on their wedding day. (05 Jul 2007) Finally marrying Ian, after sneaking off for a quiet ceremony. (12 Oct 2007) Losing her womb after being shot by Steven. (17 Jan 2008) Her brother, Christian, coming back into her life after they'd not spoken for years. (17 Oct 2008) Ian discovering that his wife performs stand-up comedy. (10 Nov 2008) Greeted by her mum, Linda, on her doorstep with a large suitcase. (23 Dec 2008) Throwing Ian out after finding out he invested in Masala Masood. (03 Feb 2009) Happy to see her dad, Roger, turn up at her and Ian's home. (21 Sep 2009) Participating in a wife swap with Ian, Tanya and Max. (03 Nov 2009) Leaves Ian after he tells her he doesn't want anymore children. (24 Nov 2009) Kisses Masood. (14 Dec 2009) Comes back to Ian after he promises he'll consider adoption. (22 Dec 2009) Christian tells her he's been having an affair with Syed. (11 Jan 2010) Confronting Zainab about her involvement in Syed and Amira's wedding. Zainab hears the 'sex tape' on Ian's laptop and shows Jane just as Ian walks in. (14 Jan 2010) Ian admits to sleeping with Janine. He also tells her he stole Archie's laptop on Christmas day. They agree not to go to the police, and Ian throws the laptop in the canal. (15 Jan 2010) Janine finds out Ian stole Archie's laptop. She threatens to tell the police unless Jane and Ian can giver her £10,000. (18 Jan 2010) An adoption agency visits the Beale's home. Scared of Janine's threats affecting their chances of adoption, she tells Ian to pay Janine. She's estatic the adoption agency is considering her application. As she begins celebrating, D.C.I Marsden arrests Ian for the attempted murder of Archie Mitchell. (28 Jan 2010) Is relieved Ian is released from prison. (25 Feb 2010) Receives news from the adoption agency that her application has been rejected. She has to wait three years to reapply. (04 Mar 2010) Finds out Lucy is pregnant. (11 Mar 2010) Lucy offers her baby to Ian and Jane. They accept. (25 Mar 2010) Is told by Ian that Lucy has suffered a miscarriage, despite her having an abortion. (03 May 2010) Reveals to a shocked Masood that Zainab knew about Christian and Syed’s relationship before the wedding. (10 May 2010) Is bought a ticket to visit her mum in Florida by Ian, so as not to find out about Lucy’s abortion. (11 May 2010) Is left shocked when Masood reveals that he wants to go to America with her. (30 August 2010) Reluctantly agrees to adopt Bobby by a persuasive Ian. (02 Nov 2010) Admits to Denise that she's planning to leave Ian as he plans Bobby's adoption dates. (05 Nov 2010) Lying to Ian about a romantic trip to Paris together after he discovers her secret savings account. (23 Sept 2010) Reveals to her friends her plan to leave Ian as he eavesdrops from a secret hiding place. (25 Nov 2010) Disgusted by Ian's lies about Lucy's abortion, she seeks comfort in Masood... (29 Nov 2010) Realises that she and Masood are just friends after a bungled attempt at an affair. (30 Nov 2010) Confesses her not-so-sordid afternoon with Masood to a devastated Ian. (11 March 2011) Calmly tells Ian she doesn't love him anymore after he suggests they renew their vows. (06 May 2011) Changes the locks and sells Ian's possessions to get back at him for his infidelity. (13 May 2011) Admits to Masood that she loves him. (19 May 2011) Leaves the Square... About Laurie Brett Laurie used to be a nightclub bouncer at a private club in Soho, London. Laurie went to the same drama college as Tamzin Outhwaite, the London Studio Centre. She spent a year (1986-1987) travelling around Mexico and Central America with a circus called Circo Magico Italiano. She was a magician's assistant and a dancer. After appearing with Nicholas Parsons in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, she sang on his 2001 dance single I Want To Be Your Fantasy. Her favourite line from a movie is: "Tomorrow is another day" from Gone With The Wind. Laurie's favourite film for a girly night in is There's Something About Mary. Laurie has been the lead vocalist in two bands, Kaballah and Siren. Star sign: Aries Eye colour: Blue-green Height: 1.73 First appearance: 22.06.2004 She has starred in hit musicals Les Miserables, The Rocky Horror Show and Smokey Joe's Cafe Her TV roles have included appearances in My Hero, Family Affairs, The Bill and London's Burning. Category:Present Characters Category:Female Category:Cafe Owner Category:Caterer Category:Adult Category:Divorced Category:Mother Category:Sister